


I Think They Hear You

by aerobesk



Series: Psycho Simmons [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Human!Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons moves on to Blue Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Church sat, ignoring Caboose watching out the window like a puppy waiting for its master. Church hadn’t been letting any of the team outside the base since he had noticed the odd goings on at Red Base. First gunshots, then metal boarding up the windows and no sign of them for a month? Church didn’t like that at all, and he wasn’t about to let his team out into the canyon until he knew what was happening.

For Caboose, that meant long days sitting by the window, wishing that he were out in the sun. For Church, it meant that he’d gotten through most of the reports that had been backing up for months. For Tucker, it meant staying in his room with regular runs to the kitchen.

Church was just finishing up another file when Tucker walked in.

“Still nothing?”

“Nope. They’ve been silent for a month and a half now.”

Tucker yawned and stretched, watching out the window behind Caboose for a moment before turning and opening the fridge.

“Any clue why? Maybe they evacuated. Gas leak or something.”

Church shook his head.

“We would have heard a ship coming to get them. No, they’re in there. Doing what is the question.”

They were focused on each other during their conversation and were only distracted by Caboose stiffening and cocking his head, squinting out the window.

“Um… Hey Church?”

“Yeah?”

Church moved next to him to see what he was looking at. He felt Tucker move into the spot on his other side, looking around for what Caboose had seen.

“It looks like…”

Caboose squinted again and looked closer, focusing on the figure just as Church did.

“Simmons.”

The three watched the figure standing on the hill, staring back at them. The maroon soldier tilted his head, smiling and raising one hand in greeting. The other fist held something they couldn’t make out, and Church quickly grabbed his sniper rifle, zooming in and feeling his stomach drop out when he focused on what was in the red soldier’s other hand.

He lowered his sights, discomforted to see that Simmons had moved about 5 yards closer while he had been busy, and was still coming towards them.

“What is it?”

He turned to Tucker, who had seen something in the maroon soldier’s hand as well. He swallowed, looking back at Simmons’ grin.

“I think we just found out why their base has been silent.”

Tucker looked at him, confused, and he made another unsuccessful attempt at swallowing before answering his teammates question.

“It’s a helmet. An orange helmet.”


	2. Chapter 2

Church didn’t want to answer the door when he heard the knocking, knowing exactly what was on the other side. He motioned for Tucker and Caboose to stay back, making sure that he had a good grip on his rifle as he slowly opened the door.

Simmons was standing there, a smile on his face. His gears were rusted slightly, causing whirring and soft creaking noises to flow from under his armor. He only had on his forearm plates and his boots, the rest of it discarded before he had left his own base. He was gripping Grif’s helmet, the visor facing Church.

“Hey Church.”  
Church watched him warily. “Hi Simmons. What’s up?”

“Can I come in?”

“Um… I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“Look, we just had some problems over at Red Base. Our lines aren’t working anymore. I just want to radio command.”

“Why would we let you do that? You could be calling in reinforcements.”

Simmons shook his head.

“I just want to tell them to turn our power back on.”

Church blinked, sharing a glance with Tucker out of the corner of his eye. The aqua soldier shrugged, and Church stepped aside, allowing room for Simmons to step through. He watched as the cyborg entered, heading into the main room and turning to look at him.

“The radio’s there. I’ll be listening the whole time, so don’t try anything funny.”

Simmons smiled and nodded, setting down Grif’s helmet and moving towards the machine. Finally, Tucker spoke up.

“Why do you have Grif’s helmet?”

Simmons turned to him slowly, blinking once.

“What?”

“You have Grif’s helmet. Not yours.”

The cyborg turned to look at the helmet, staring at it for a moment.

“Oh. Yeah, I do.” Then he started working the radio again.

Tucker looked at Church questioningly, receiving an unsure shrug in response. He moved forward, listening to Simmons’ voice calling Red Command while he picked up Grif’s helmet, surprised by the weight of it while he looked at the visor. He noticed the drops of red falling from the base just as Tucker did, the aqua soldier gasping aloud and taking a step back while Church dropped the thing. It hadn’t even hit the ground when he felt a metal hand around his bicep.

He yelped as he was spun around, about to start yelling at the red when he felt cold, sharp metal pressing against his throat. He gulped, holding still as the cyborg pressed the knife into his skin. Tucker was staring in shock, but he managed to reach out and stop Caboose from moving forward with a hand on his arm.

Church watched his teammates, who were focused on the still smiling face behind him. The blue leader gasped in pain as he felt the knife press deeper, stinging his skin as warm liquid started to bead up around the wound. Caboose took another step forward, this time not letting Tucker stop him as he lifted his gun and pointed it at Simmons.

“Don’t hurt him.”

Church hadn’t known that Caboose’s voice could go that low, but then again, the soldier was obviously upset at the red threatening his leader. Church opened his mouth to try and reason with him, stopping when the hand on his bicep loosened. A little more and he could break free…

He didn’t have a chance before the hand released him, slipping something from his belt and raising it, the pistol in the mechanical hand appearing over Church’s shoulder. Simmons barely aimed before he shot. Caboose fell to the ground, startling a shout from Tucker. Church took his chance, shoving the hand with the knife away from his throat and wrestling Simmons’ arm away from him, trying to keep both the gun and the knife away from himself and his team. He had one glimpse of Simmons’ face before the cyborg shoved his elbow into the blue leader’s throat, knocking the man to the ground before raising the gun again, sending three more bullets into the wounded soldier on the ground.

“CABOOSE!” Church felt the scream tear from his throat, watching Tucker move quickly away from the now dead body as the maroon soldier approached it. He bent down, checking the man’s pulse and nodding in satisfaction before moving to wipe the blood off his face.

Church jumped as he felt another hand on his arm, looking up to see Tucker motioning towards the hallway. He stood as quietly as possible, following Tucker and making it around the corner before breaking into a sprint.

Behind them, over the sounds of their footsteps, Church heard Simmons talking.

“I do hope they last longer in this game than Donut and Sarge did. That was dreadfully boring. Maybe I’ll even have another Grif here. Right Grif?”

Church shook his head, following behind Tucker as they moved deeper into the base, the sounds of Simmons talking to the helmet he had brought with him fading into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Church hissed as Tucker pressed the cloth to his throat again. They had managed to make it to the locker room bathroom in the basement, and Tucker had insisted that they take care of Church’s wound to the throat before attempting to get out of the base. When they did make it out, he didn’t want to have a wounded Church slowing them down.

Church squirmed again and Tucker shushed him, pressing a little gentler with the cloth. He finally deemed it clean, quickly covering the spot with bandages before helping his leader down from the counter, picking up his pistol again and moving towards the door.

He glanced up and down the hallway, motioning for Church to follow him. He had heard the noises that Simmons was making and figured that they would hear him before he got too close.

They were moving around a corner and into the hallway leading to the kitchen when Tucker realized just how wrong he was.

“Well, well, well…”

The two of them turned quickly to see the cyborg standing no more than five yards down the hall. He had a gun in each hand, a pair of knives inserted into his belt. One of the blades still had blood on it.

“It wasn’t too hard to find you two, now was it?”

They turned and sprinted at the same time, and Church felt a bullet no more than five inches from his head as they turned the corner.

They could hear Simmons moving after them, but while the cyborg had known Red Base perfectly, he wasn’t nearly as familiar with the layout of Blue Base. They managed to make it far enough away to turn different directions, Church heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms, while Tucker jumped through a door into a storage room. He quickly ducked behind some boxes, settling three of them between himself and the door while he quickly readied his pistol before falling still.

He heard the footsteps before anything else, then the whirring and creaking noises. He shivered; he was really starting to hate those noises. He heard them pass the closet without stopping, moving in the direction Church had taken. He shivered again when they stopped.

He could hear everything, since he was only ten yards away in the empty, silent base. He heard a door handle turn, more of Simmons’ footsteps before a scream from Church, a war cry punctuated by three gunshots.

Then the scream stopped, choking sounds and something clattering on the floor. A thump of a body hitting the wall, less choking sounds, then a gasp.

Silence for a moment…

And then screaming. Raw, terrified screaming filled with pain. Tucker covered his ears with his hands, shoving his face into his knees, trying to cut out Church’s screams.

It took almost twenty minutes for the sounds to fade. Tucker was shivering violently. He had managed to radio command during that time, using the screams to mask his voice. Now that it was silent, he heard Simmons start to move again.

The cyborg was walking down the hall again, back towards Tucker. The aqua soldier held his breath, getting his pistol ready again as he heard the footsteps pass the door. They kept moving past him, and Simmons didn’t start speaking until he was almost halfway down the hall.

“You can’t hide forever Tucker. I’ll find you!”

The last sentence had a singsong air to it and Tucker suddenly regretted all the murder movies he had seen in the past. He tried to stop shaking, gripping his pistol even tighter than before. He let out a ragged breath when he could no longer hear the creaks and groans of the cyborg’s gears.

Command was sending in a freelancer. He just needed to last until they got there.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the gunshots that woke Tucker up. He hadn’t moved since the previous night, curled up in the corner of the storage closet. He jumped, cutting off a shout as he gripped the pistol again.

There was shouting, banging, and gunshots ringing through the halls of the base. He thought for sure that Church had survived, or Caboose had gotten up, when he heard one of the voices. Female.

A freelancer! She must have arrived to get him out of there!

His momentary hope was cut off as he heard the woman’s voice screaming again. She was in trouble, and he was in no position to help her.

He was about to stand when he heard another shot and a thud. Silence followed, and he lowered himself back down. Then he heard footsteps.

He lifted the gun, keeping it as steady as possible while he listened to the footsteps get closer, doors opening and closing down the hallway towards him. He was so shaken that when one of the doors slammed, he accidentally let out a yelp.

His eyes widened and he cut off the sound almost immediately, but quiet as it had been, the person in the hallway heard it. The footsteps moved closer, stopping right outside the door. He closed his eyes as the handle turned, opening them as the door swung open and light entered the room. He was getting ready to jump up and confront them when they spoke.

“Private Tucker?”

The woman’s voice. He stayed frozen in place.

“Private Tucker, I’m Agent Texas of the Freelancer Program.” The figure rounded the boxes, black helmet looking down at him, arms raised and weaponless. She moved forward slowly, crouching and placing a hand on his knee. He flinched but didn’t move.

“I’m here to get you out of here.”

He watched her warily.

“Simmons?”

“Dead.”

“Church?”

“What?”

“The guy in light blue armor.”

“I haven’t seen him.”

Tucker looked down. “He’s dead then.”

Texas didn’t say anything for a moment.

“We should get you out of here.”

Tucker tried to stand, managing to make it halfway up before he collapsed against the wall. He hadn’t realized what the night of terror and fitful sleep had done to him.

Texas moved forward, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and the other under his legs, picking up his unarmored body effortlessly, moving into the hallway and through the base.

He saw Simmons’ body, face down in the main room near Caboose’s. Then they were outside, and the last thing he saw was a ship landing in front of them and a pilot in white armor greeting Texas before he blacked out.

\---

Tucker woke up in the medical bay, groaning as he sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He tried shakily to stand before sitting down again, holding his head in his hands and groaning again as the door opened behind him.

There was shuffling and something being set down. Tucker supposed it was time to take the medicine they had been giving him, and he was about to turn and lay back down when he heard the click of a pistol’s safety being turned off.

“I told you I would find you Tucker.”

Tucker turned slowly, Simmons’ smiling face and the barrel of a gun being the only things he saw.

He screamed, sitting up in bed and clutching his heart. It was dark in his room, and he leaned over quickly, turning the lamp on and taking a drink of water.

After the episode with Simmons in Blood Gulch, Tucker had been released from the service, being sent home to try and recover.

That had been ten years ago. Tucker stood, moving to the window and staring out over the city. He had heard just a month prior that the woman who had saved him that day, Agent Texas, had been killed during duty. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He hadn’t had the guts to go to her service. He hadn’t really known her. She was the woman who had saved his life though, so he had stopped by the grave a week after she was buried. He had left a small bouquet. It hadn’t been nearly enough.

Tucker shook his head, trying to get the images of black and maroon helmets to go away. He sighed, moving back to the bed, but leaving the light on. It might help him sleep.


End file.
